Fashion Statement
by sugarhighshivers
Summary: Kanaya has to put on a fashion show and all her friends are going to help. What time is it? smut in some chapters. Homestuck belongs to Hussie, Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward/TCN, cover by finncelineforever1 Devientart
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

With the end of the game came a few changes. The biggest being an evolution to the worlds occupants, due to the trolls becoming part of the new world. Humans and trolls alike have become one, possessing both a human side and a troll side, and like many animals in the world, they are able to change their appearance. They may look all human, all troll or a bit of both. But unlike the animals who change to hide from a predator or to trick their prey, trumans simply change for aesthetic reasons.

Note: It has been discovered the Alternian sun that blinded Terezi, did not blind her because of it's heat (burning her eyes) but because of it's extreme brightness. The Alternian sun's brightness is equivalent to ten times that of phosphorus oxide. As a result of exposure the brightness and the natural chemicals in the Alternian atmosphere, her eyes were left in tact, but extremely were two things had happened to cause her blindness. 1) her corneas had been destroyed and 2) bumps and imperfections formed on her retinas causing a form of cataracts. To fix this she had to undergo corneal regrowth, and then after having her eyes mapped using wavefront scanning, she needed to have the imperfections on her retinas smoothed out using a femtosecond laser.

She can now see, happy days.

Beginning

The courtyard at the college was a great place to have lunch and hang out when the weather was nice. The grass was lush and green, trees dotted the area providing shade and stone benches, picnic tables and small alcoves were in abundance.

Eridan, Sollux, Feferi, Nepeta and Kanaya sat at a picnic table waiting on the others. No one had work or class Thursday afternoons and so this had been the designated time to meet up and just hang out. Nepeta was laying in the grass batting at the end of Eridans scarf, while Sollux and Eridan were sitting opposite each other eating very different lunches. In fact, everything about them was the opposite, and yet they were still friends.

Sollux had opted for the look of his human side, but kept his horns. He wore a dark blue hoodie that had two thin yellow stripes on the sleeves and across his chest, loose pants with yellow stitching and as always his 3-D glasses and mis-matched shoes. A wallet chain, black and yellow jelly band on one wrist, red and blue on the other, an ear cuff and snake bite piercing on his lower lip finish off his look. A slight breeze ruffled his dark brown hair, but didn't disturb Eridan's perfectly styled hair. Eridan in full troll, had on a dark purple shirt, a black short trench coat hanging open, a purple and black scarf, black slacks and dress shoes. To this he added his gold rings and a loosely worn belt with gold buckle and a gold piercing in either ear.

Feferi, in a pink summer dress and silver hoop earrings, was busy slowly poking a finger into Kanaya's shoulder, watching for a reaction with real concern on her face. Kanaya on the other hand, sat with her hands grasping a crumpled piece of paper, mouth agape, simply staring into space.

Dave walked up with John and Jade following a few feet behind, bickering in hushed tones. They looked as much alike in their troll form as they did in their human. Large eyes behind thick framed glasses, dark wispy hair and just the faintest hint of baby-fat and freckles. As they reached the table Dave noticed Kanaya and stepped over to her. "Helloooo?" he said as he leaned over and waved a hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

Sollux looked up at the sound of Dave's voice, taking note that while he was in his human form, he had opted for the horns of his troll half, much like he had. "I think the'th in thock." Sollux mumbled around a bite of peanut butter and honey sandwich and looking at a smear on his hand. Then, wiping some of the mess off his hand and onto his jeans continued, "The'th been like that for about half hour."

Eridan glared at Sollux with a look of disgust at his horrid manners. "God, Sol! Chew and swallow that shit before you open that hole a yours!" he scolded before turning a pitying eye to Kanaya. "And you would be in shock too, if you had found yourself in her place." Feferi nodded her head furiously in agreement, loose blond hair falling into her face, while Sollux simply gave Eridan the middle finger and continued to eat.

Dave stood there looking from one person to the next and then back again. "I'm not following. What happened? Must be big to have this kinda effect on Kan."

Sighing, Eridan snatched the end of his scarf away from Nepeta, causing her to jump up and scurry after some butterflies. Looking back at Dave he said, "She found out what the theme for her finale is. Everyone had to pick a random paper outa this bowl; and while others got things like renaissance or the ocean, she got… " and here he whispered "Adventure Time. You know, that cartoon with Finn and Jake?"

Dave looked back at Kanaya, and just shook his head, "Oh, man. I'm sorry Kan." Dave, like most of them, loved the show. But he couldn't imagine what kind of fashion show Kanaya was supposed to create with it as a theme. Not sure what else to do he shrugged, fixed his sunglasses and sat down next to John to eat his usual lunch of A.J., Doritos and some kind of sandwich.

A few minutes passed with no other sound than that of nature, John and Jade still arguing, (oblivious to what was going on around them) and some undignified noises from Eridan as he tried to fend off Sollux's hands from messing around with his California sushi rolls, veggie fried rice and chicken pot-stickers. There had been more, but Feferi had already eaten it leaving Eridan with only these three things. Out of no where, Kanaya shut her mouth and stood up, eyes going wide and pointing a finger into the distance, still not saying anything.

Curious, the others turned to see what she was pointing at. As it happened, it was just the rest of the group arriving. But something about them had snapped her out of her trance and she hurried to meet them. She stepped in front of Karkat causing him to stop short. As a result Gamzee bumped into him, because instead of watching where he was going, he was staring at Nepeta and the butterflies mumbling something about mother fuckin' miracles.

"Watch it, shi…rley." Karkat yelled, but finished his sentence lamely. Gamzee blinked at him, then scratched his head and smiled dopily, "Sorry, best friend. Couldn't help but look at that miracle." he said as he stepped around Karkat and Kanaya, walking the last few feet to join those gathered at the table.

Karkat leaned to the side and watched as Gamzee ran his fingers through his hair, only to jumped when the girl in cat-ears landed on his back, apparently because a butterfly had momentarily landed on his shoulder. "Idiot." he said under his breath as he saw his tall friend grin and start talking to Nepeta. Then, as if just remembering, he straightened up fixing his red overshirt, (open in the front and sleeves folded up) and looked at Kanaya. "Uh…" he said unsure of what was going on but unable to move past the intense look he was receiving. "Hi?"

Kanaya didn't say anything but began walking around him and looking at him critically, lifting an arm and turning his face this way and that. Finally she stopped and stated "You are in your troll form, yet you do not have your horns… "

"Y-yeah…" Karkat stuttered. He glanced back at the group and had a very strong urge to start a cuss filled rant until someone told him what was going on with Kanaya. Unfortunately for him, she was one of the two people he couldn't cuss in front of. It just never seemed right, though he couldn't say why. The other was Nepeta, who he loved like a little sister and wanted to protect from anything and everything.

"Outstanding." she smiled, then scanned the rest of the group. Looking at each in turn with a professional eye. "It is not the most original idea, but it has definite potential!" Walking quickly back to the table Kanaya stooped and and reaching into her bag, pulling out a sketchbook and some pencils.

Karkat made his way to the table mouthing 'What the fuck?' to Sollux, who in turn just shrugged and ate the last bite of his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later the group gathered again at their usual spot. Eridan and Kanaya were sitting close together hunched over her sketchbook, pointing and discussing each page. Every once in a while Kanaya would jot something down.

Looking around to see that everyone had arrived she asked Eridan to help her up onto the table, carefully avoiding his horns. She cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"So," she started "I am sure everyone has heard about the predicament I was in because of the theme of my finale. But thanks to Karkat," here she paused and smiled at him. If he'd chosen to look like his human half, a little pink would have been seen on his cheeks as everyone looked at him. "I have come up with some designs for my collection that I am happy with. The only thing is, there is more to the finale then just making designs. I also need to create them and put on a fashion show. I need to find models and get everything set up. The only thing I do not have to worry about is a runway. I was hoping that, as my friends, you would all be willing to help me."

Kanaya looked at the group as an awkward silence settled over them. She cleared her throat and, embarrassed, climbed off the table. As she reached for her bag, she was suddenly knocked to the ground. "What…" she turned and stopped. Sitting on top of her was Nepeta.

"You silly girrrl!" Nepeta said, rolling her r so it sounded lik rr. "Of courrrse we will help in anyway we can! It will be pawsitively fun!"

Kanaya was suddenly surrounded by smiles and questions. Equius pulled her into a standing position, being careful not to hurt her. Then crossed his arms. "When exactly is this ...show?" he asked. "Oh! On the 23rd of next month." She said, double checking her calendar.

"Mmmm. I am afraid that Aradia and myself will not be able to attend. We will be in Egypt at the time." Equius replied. As her smile faded he added "But we will help as long as we are here."

"And we expect to see pictures and videos, and we will be sure to call and wish you luck!" Aradia added as she wound her arms around one of Equius very large. Her tan skin contrasting with his pale grey. Aradia prefered her human look to that of her troll half, while Equius prefered his troll side.

The smile back on her face Kanaya watched the couple walk away. She jerked in surprise when something fuzzy tickled her cheek and a whispered "He's going to prrrrropose to herrrr! Isn't that pawfully sweet?" tickled her ear.

Kanaya turned to Nepeta as the cat-ear headband brushed against her cheek again and noticed Gamzee looking in their direction. He immediately turned to look at some birds flying overhead when he realized she had seen him. Kanaya patted the petite girl on the head, "Very romantic." she said.

She turned, looking for Dave but was brought up abruptly when Vriska grabbed her arm, causing her to spin and stare at the angry looking girl. "I will only help with a few conditions." Vriska said.

"And what are they, Vriska?" Kanaya asked, a little annoyed. "I get to be a model, I get to keep one my outfits and I…" she trailed off. After a pause Kanaya prompted "Yes? What is the last thing?" Vriska began to look a little unsure of herself, which was very out of character for her and had Kanaya curious. "I… I… I get to do all the fittings and stuff with John!" Vriska finally spit out looking nervous.

Kanaya smiled "Of course. That sounds fair enough." Vriska let out the breath she had been holding, and like that, she was back to her old self. Smirking, she haughtily went to sit on the table, feet on the seat, teasing and laughing at those around her.

Kanaya finally found Dave. After talking with him for only a minute, she gave him a quick hug and went off in search of the next person on her must list. She spotted him sitting with his back against the tree that was near the picnic table. Eyes closed, head nodding slightly as he listed to music

"Sollux!" Kanaya called approaching the computer nerd. It was obvious he was a little nerdy, but at the same time he was fairly good looking. Tall and lanky, he still had some muscle definition and his dual colored eyes caught the look of both men and women in the best possible way. He was quite a conundrum she mused.

He stood when she tapped his shoulder, turning off his music and pulling his earbuds out. "I was hoping to employ your vast knowledge of all things electronic. Would you mind helping with the lighting and other technology based thing?" He nodded "Not a prob. Kanaya." and pocketed his player and buds in the front of his hoodie.

Sollux looked surprised when she added "And maybe you could get together with Dave about the music? He offered to make a few tracks for the show, but I am also going to need him to be a model, so could you be in charge of that as well? Dave said that of everyone, you are really the only one competent enough to be trusted with the masterpiece he is going to create." Kanaya thought she saw the hint of a blush as Sollux turned to look at Dave. "And it really would be most advantageous and convenient on my part, not having to go out and find someone else to deal with the music."

After what seemed like forever Sollux looked back at Kanaya with a toothy smile on his face. "Thure." was all he said. She watched as he walked off toward Karkat who was talking to Tavros. Quickly apologizing to Tavros, he pulled Karkat to the side, away from everyone else and they started quietly talking. Every once in a while throwing glances in Daves direction.

'Interesting,' she thought 'first Gamzee, then Vriska and now Sollux... must be because it is Spring.' she joked to herself. Shaking her head she went off to thank Eridan for all the help he had already given her, and to talk to the others about how they could help.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just starting to set and Karkat had not had a chance to speak with Kanaya yet, seeing as everyone was eager to find out how they could help and discussing different idea's with her. Her sketchbook had been passed around, but somehow had not made it into his hands. He was sure the drawings were amazing, if the others reactions to it were anything to judge it by.

As the group went their separate ways Karkat gently nudged Kanaya with his elbow. "Mind if I walk you home?" he asked. "Sollux and Gamzee already headed out with Tavros, so it's no problem…" he trailed off.

Looking around at the darkening sky she agreed. Karkat had his hands in his pocket as they walked, unsure of what to say. After a few minutes of silence he blurted out, "How did I inspire you?"

"What?" Kanaya gave a little laugh causing Karkat to look down and kick a rock as they walked. She noted that Karkat look as good in his human form as he did his troll. Light brown hair, a slight tan to his skin. He still had circles under his eyes, but it only added to his look. He was taller this way, but still somewhat on the short side.

Keeping his head down to concentrate on that oh, so important rock he said, "Well today you said it was because of me that you came up with your idea's. But I haven't done anything, so the only left is that I inspired you… like a muse or something."

Thinking this and saying it were two very different things and he felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth. Of course there was no way he would inspire her. He wasn't anything special. Everything about him was mediocre. Average looks, average intelligence, no talent he could think of, a job he hated, and a less than nice home he shared with three others. Nothing that said inspiration. "Nevermind." he said a little bitterly, still concentrating on the rock until his temper got the better of him and he kicked it too hard, sending it far into the road.

Lightning flashed across the sky and moments later they heard the loud clash of thunder. Looking up Karkat saw some heavy storm clouds heading their way. Kanaya bumped shoulders with him.

"You are right, you know. You did inspire me. If it was not for you looking the way you did last Thursday, I would not have had a single idea. I would still be sitting on that bench with my mouth open like I was trying to catch flies. So thank you." she bumped his shoulder again and laughed as he pretended she had knocked him far across the sidewalk. Her words making the bitterness he felt disappear.

It started to drizzle and they walked a little faster. "When you were walking up to us," she continued, "I honestly thought I had cracked and I was seeing Marshall Lee walking towards me. You looked pretty hot, actually!" This caused Karkat to look down again. "But then I noticed that the rest of the group was there and realized that my Marshall Lee was actually you! It got me thinking, got my creative juices flowing."

They stepped into Kanaya's house only minutes before the downpour started and Karkat couldn't believe their luck. Until he remembered that he was going to have to go back out into the rain to get to his house.

"Why do you think there were so many drawings of you as him in my sketchbook?" she asked as she hung her coat in the closet.

"Honestly, I didn't get a chance to see it." Karkat said, putting his hand on the door knob and readying himself for a drenching. Kanaya turned around holding a second hanger, "You are joking?!" she said.

"Wait, where are you going?" She pulled him away from the door and started peeling his leather jacket off. Karkat grunted at the rough treatment and said, "Home, I thought." Kanaya quickly wiped the leather dry with a small towel and ordered his boots off.

As she hung it in the closet she said, "Absolutely not! You will sleep in the guest room tonight. What are you thinking? Going out in weather like this? You would not be able to see your nose in front of your face."

And she was right, looking out one of the windows everything was obscured by grey and even when lightning flashed all that could be seen were the tracks of water on the window pane.

Kanaya turned back to him, "First lets have a hot chocolate and I will personally show you all my ideas. If you would like to see them, that is."

Karkat nodded, despite the rain this was turning out to be a pretty good night. "Of course I want to see them!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of wind-chimes and gurgling water was the first thing Karkat noticed as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. The second was that sun was shining through the window, nearly blinding him.

He heard the water and chimes again and realized he had a text. Shifting away from the sun and blinking away the sleep, he looked at his phone. It was from Sollux, asking where in the great expanse of a universe he was and to get ahold of him as soon as he got his ass in gear. 'Fuck!' he thought. He had forgotten to let his friends know that he was staying at Kanaya's. He scrolled down and called Sollux.

"_Hey dumb-ath! Where are you?"_ Sollux demanded when he answered the phone.

"And good morning to too sunshine!" Karkat stretched again. " It was fuckin' pouring out, in case you didn't fuckin' notice! I walked Kanaya home, so she had me stay in her guest room."

"_Don't flip your thit, KK. And you had better apologize to Tavroth when you get here for not checking in. Thit! He wath up all night worrying about you, fuck-nut." _ Sollux snickered _"And you think he doethn't like you! While you're at it you thould apologize to Gamzee too, he thtayed up trying to make Tav feel better. Hell, jutht get your thorry ath over here and apologize to uth all, thince I'm having to deal with thethe two idiotth."_

Karkat sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Fuck, seriously? Yeah ok, I'll head back as soon as I can. Let 'em know where I was and that I'll pay for take-out tonight as an apology. And I do think Tavros likes me. Everyone likes me. I am the fucking King of Likability for fucks sake! If there is anyone who is more liked than me, you can fucking bet..."

Despite continuing his rant on how much everyone liked him, his thoughts went to his friends reactions when he didn't call. He hadn't meant to make anyone worry, but he would be lying if he said it didn't make him a little happy to know there was someone who gave a damn about him. Especially Tavros… his thoughts were cut short when Sollux said,

"_Fine, oh King of Likability, but make thure you apologize with wordth too. You know how thothe two are." _

"Got it. Later ass-hat." Karkat hung up and rolled off of the bed, landing with a grunt.

Getting up, he yawned and stretched once more before walking over to the chair he had left his clothes on. Slipping into his black t-shirt, he pulled the silver chain out from under it. He fingered the small silver crab that hung off it, the hint of a smile coming to the corner of his mouth. Then pulled on his jeans, which fit nice around his hips but were a little loose all around the leg. He just didn't know how guys could wear skin tight skinny jeans, but didn't linger on the thought. Finally he threw on his socks, a spiked bracelet and hung two belts loosely around himself, letting them sit on one hip and hang down on the other.

Glancing into a mirror that hung near the door he decided to be full troll today and closed his eye momentarily in concentration. When he opened them he saw his grey skin, sharp teeth, black hair that hung slightly in front of red eyes and the tips of his nubby horns just barely poking out of the mess. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his silver ear cuffs, putting them on as he made his way down to the kitchen. Images of a cute mohawked boy flitting through his mind all the while

"Morning Kan." he said on seeing her at the stove. She was in her human form, wearing an off the shoulder, form fitting, black dress that layered at the bottom. She had paired it with a red belt and earrings. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted around him.

"You are just in time." Kanaya said as she pulled the bacon from the oven and dished it out onto two plates, added some sunny-side up eggs and finally poured two cups of coffee.

"This is great Kanaya! Thanks. I never get food like this with the guys. Unless Tav decides to cook something, but you know…" He grabbed his own plate and cup and sat at the table hoping to hide the blush that was surely forming on his face at the mention of his crush.

"So…" Kanaya started in bit of a teasing tone as she made her way to the table as well, "you still like Tavros then?"

Karkats mouth was suddenly too full to talk and as soon as it was empty he was gulping down his coffee. Motioning to her that he had to leave and mumbling something about work, he shoved his feet into his boots, not even bothering to tie them. As he bolted out the door, he yelled a hurried thank you, because he was always polite around her and it would have been rude not to. Even if she was snickering behind her hand the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm back shit-heads!" Karkat yelled as he stormed through the door and kicked his boots into the corner with everyone elses.

"Heyyyy, mother-fuckin' best friend! Glad you made it back." Gamzee said from the couch. Karkat walk over to sit next to him, but stopped when he came into view.

"Damn it, Gamz! How many times have I told you to put some fuckin' clothes on before you come down here?!" Gamzee lay on the couch in nothing but a pair of boxers. An ashtray lay on his chest and a joint between his fingers. "Uhhh…" was all the response that he had.

"Well?" Karkat said irritably, pointing to the stairs. "Oh! Yeah, man. I'll be right back." Gamzee finally said as he snubbed his joint and set the tray on the field trunk they used as a table. He jumped up and pulled Karkat into a quick hug as he passed.

"Get the fuck off me, shit head!" Karkat barked as he pushed the tall man away from him. Gamzee just laughed and made his way to the stairs, but stopped and looked back when Karkat said "Hey, Gamz. Sorry about last night. And thanks for taking care of Tavros…" he trailed off not sure what else to say. Gamzee just waved a hand saying "No prob, Karbro." and continued taking the stairs to his room.

Karkat made his way to the dining room/kitchen combo and sat at the table next to Sollux who was on his laptop and had earbuds in. He was hunched over and his forehead creased in concentration. After a few minutes of not being noticed Karkat flicked his ear causing the other to jump, which resulted in a loud clatter as Sollux's chair fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Sollux yelled as he yanked the earbuds out. Then huffing righted the chair.

"Took your dumb ass long enough to notice me." Karkat laughed as he leaned back. "Kanaya said she would get in touch with us in a couple of weeks about the fashion show. Where's Tav?"

Sollux sat back down and pushed a few keys on his laptop before answering. "He had class this morning. If I remember right, and I do, he should be home in about twenty minutes."

"Great. I'm gonna go change for work. Be back down in a bit." Karkat said getting up. "Uh-huh." was all the response he got as Sollux put his earbuds back in and went back to what he had been doing.

After a quick rinse in the shower Karkat put on his hated work uniform, black slacks, a bright yellow t-shirt, tucked in and black tennis shoes. Checking the time, he saw it had only taken him about fifteen minutes, so he decided to wait in Tavros's room.

Tav's room being the only one downstairs, Karkat walked past the couch and glanced over at Gamzee. He was again sprawled out on it with the ashtray on his chest. This time thankfully dressed in a baggy black t-shirt and baggy jeans with multiple colors of paint splattered all over them. His barefeet were propped up on the armrest.

He walked into Tavros's room, flicked on the light and shut the door again. Tavros prefered to keep his door shut since it connected to the living room and that was the only way to secure any privacy. Looking around he decided to sit on the bed. No sense in just standing there. As he sat he heard a weird crinkling sound and realized there were some papers under the blanket he had just sat on.

Leaning forward slightly Karkat pulled the bunch out from under him, and sat again. He was about to set them to the side when he saw what was on the first page. Eyes going wide he looked at the other pages and thought back to what Sollux had said just that morning. '_And you think he doesn't like you!'_ He knew Tavros liked him as a friend, he just thought Tav didn't like him, the way he liked Tav. But then why had Tavros drawn these pictures?

Karkat was about to go through them a second time to make sure he had seen correctly when the door pushed open and Tavros came in, about to throw his bag onto the desk by the door. He stopped mid swing when he looked up and saw Karkat. He smiled and looked as though he was about to say something but froze when he saw what Karkat was holding.

With his face turning red, Tavros immediately dropped his bag and walked back out. Karkat shoved the pictures back under the blanket and rushed out after him, slamming the bedroom door shut as he left. Scanning the living room for Tavros, he only saw Gamzee pointing out the door.

'Damn is he fast!' Karkat thought as he rushed out after him. Seeing Tavros a little ways down the road, he picked up speed yelling for Tavros to stop, to wait, to slow down, anything.

When he had finally caught up with Tavros, Karkat grabbed his arm forcing him to a halt. Embarrassed by what Karkat had seen, Tavros refused to look at him. Taking a deep breath Karkat asked "Walk me to work?" Still not saying anything Tav just nodded, shoved his hands in his pockets and started in the direction of Karkat's work.

Neither said anything for a while. Karkat debated if he should ask about the pictures, but decided against it after thinking on how red Tav had gotten when he realized what Karkat had found. Instead he started with "Hey, Tav… you know I like you, right?"

Tavros look over at him, "Yeah, we're friends." he answered and look forward again.

"No…." Karkat said and Tav looked back at him in surprise, "I mean I really like you. Like… I like like you…" Tavros didn't say anything and Karkat was starting to get afraid he had gotten the wrong idea from the drawings.

"Really?" Tavros finally asked, sounding unsure of himself. "Yeah. I have for a while now." Karkat said, just as unsure. Then "Do you…? I mean, do you like like me?"

Tavros stopped walking and Karkat turned to look at him. He chuckled when Tav said "You saw my drawings, what do you think?" Karkat smiled and shrugged, "Well, I mean, I'm pretty hot and people get lonely at night…" he joked and got a punch in the arm for Tavros still laughed, even as pink began to creep into his cheeks again. Karkat reached out a hand and Tavros took it.

They continued walking in silence until they reached Karkat's work. When they stopped outside the entrance Tavros began fidgeting, but managed to say "Well, um, bye."

Karkat took a tentative step closer and when Tavros didn't move back, he leaned in and placed a small kiss to Tav's lips. He smiled when Tavros closed his eyes and kissed back. "See you when I'm done?" he asked. Tavros, pink cheeked once again, nodded, then watched as Karkat walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, best friend! So you and Tav finally together, huh? That's great, man. Love is a mother-fuckin' miracle!" Gamzee said, as Karkat grabbed an apple.

Having just gotten out of class, they had decided to stop at the little convenience store that was practically attached to the school and pick up some lunch before heading out to the courtyard to meet their friends.

"Yeah." Karkat said smiling a little, something he only seemed to do when it came to Tavros. As they walked around looking at the various things the store had to offer, he thought back on the night before.

When Karkat was done with work he had run home, showered and changed his clothes, doing his best to look good, but casual and hurry at the same time. A pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Adding a grey-ish blue overshirt, left open. He attempted to do something with his hair, but human or troll, it was just a mess. So he left it alone, instead adding an ear cuff and his crab necklace.

On his way to see Tavros, Karkat passed Gamzee's room and stuck his head inside. Gamzee sat cross legged on the floor, his laptop perched on a pile of pillows in front of him. Music was playing and several bottles of Faygo sat next to him along with a plate heaped full of hand pies Tavros had made.

He nodded his head, satisfied that he didn't have to worry about Gamzee coming down to bother them. Turning to leave he thought he heard a meow coming from Gamzee's laptop and briefly wondered what the clown was doing.

Karkat didn't bother checking on Sollux, he already knew he was holed up in his room coding. Sollux had pointedly texted him about how much of an idiot Gamzee was, and proceeded to say he was locking himself in his room. Aparently Gamzee had been talking to Sollux nonstop about the miracles of something or other, and kept offering him one of his hand pies.

As Karkat made his way down to Tav's room nervousness and excitement were at war in his chest, making it feel tight. He took a quick breath, fingering the small crab at his neck and knocked. There was nothing. The door didn't open, no call to come in, no sound at all. After a second, slightly harder knock with the same response, Karkat slowly opened the door and stepped in.

The light on the nightstand was on, and on the bed lay Tavros. Karkat walked over to him, and looking down saw that Tavros had fallen asleep while drawing in his sketchbook. He carefully pulled the book out from under Tav's arm and glanced at what he had been drawing. It was of Karkat, from the shoulders up, looking to the side. The detail on it was amazing and Karkat thought about how talented Tavros was.

Already an accomplished Chef, who had his choice of restaurants to work at. He had stayed at the small place he had very first worked, and they treated him wonderfully and he was friends with all who worked there and the regulars. Everyone loved him.

On top of this, he was an art major. He did well with paints and clays, but he had said he loved drawing the most because he could do it anywhere and at anytime. Of all the pictures Karkat had seen, all were crazy perfect. Tavros had many he said were messed up or didn't look right, but Karkat knew he was wrong.

He set the sketchbook and pencil on the nightstand and quietly sat on the floor next to the sleeping man. The single light caused shadows across Tavros's face. Karkat couldn't help but brush his hand over Tav's cheek, allowing his fingers to caress him.

"Hmmm…." Tavros sighed and blinked his eyes a few times. Seeing Karkat in front of him he shot up to a sitting position. "Shit! What time is it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You weren't here long were you? Oh, man! Why do I always have to screw up! I really am so…"

Karkat's lips pressed firmly against his, hands on his shoulders. After a moment their mouth's moved together, slowly caressing the others. Karkat leaned back, "It's fine Tav. I just got here, and I really don't mind seeing you sleep. It's nice."

Tavros smiled and leaned in for another kiss, and Karkat moved to sit on the bed with him. They spent the next half hour making out. Gentle kisses to mouth, neck, face. Tongue and teeth moving to entice the other. Hands roaming, but never going below the waist.

After a time they decided to watch a movie and went into the living room. Tavros grabbing quit a few pillows and blankets while Karkat put in the movie. They settled on the floor against the couch, pillows and blankets cushioning them. Karkat wrapped his arms around Tavros and pulled him close, tangling their legs together.

Karkat looked down at Tavros. "Tav, do you want to go out with me? I mean, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Tilting his head back Tav kisses him along his jaw, "You know I do." Karkat smiled from ear to ear, he couldn't help it, he was so happy. They watched the movie, kissing now and then. Wrapped together in the blankets they fell asleep during the second movie.

The next morning Gamzee had gently woken up Karkat saying that him and Tav might want to up and move their cuddle fest before Sollux came down and ruined the miracle of love with his teasing and then walked away. Karkat then woke Tavros up with sweet kisses, running his hand through his hair and over his face.

"...and it's just like flaotin' there! It's not natural." Gamzee's voice brought Karkat back to the moment.

"What?" he said looking at Gamzee, unsure of what he was talking about. Gamzee held up the container of jello with fruit in. Karkat sighed, "Really? Not this again Gamzee!"

"Crrrrreepy, isn't it?" Karkat and Gamzee jumped at the voice behind them.


	7. Chapter 7 (smut warning)

They turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Nep-sis." Gamzee grinned and sent her a little wave

"What the fuck Nepeta! How many times have I told you to stop being Miss Soft Paws and sneaking up on people! You're more like a fucking cat then trumanly possible! Shit!" Karkat grabbed his stuff and marched to the register.

Gamzee laughed a little as Karkat stalked off. "I'll meet you at the courtyard Karbro, gonna look around a bit more."

Karkat just paid and walked out with a quick raise of his hand.

Gamzee glanced down at Nepeta who had leaned over and was looking at the different kinds of jellos, puddings and desserts, her backside swaying a little and causing her green skirt to swish back and forth, and her light pink shirt to ride up a bit, showing a small section of her back.. He couldn't help the feelings that rushed over him as he stared at her petite, but shapely form.

She suddenly stood up, startling Gamzee again with her quick movement. Nepeta turned to him, a big smile on her face and a chocolate pudding clasped in her hands. "I found the perrrfect one! Lets go Gamzee!"

At the register Gamzee paid for Nepeta's pudding as well as his own lunch. As they left Gamzee remembered some class work he had to hand in and had forgotten in his room. Despite the way he acted, Gamzee took school very serious and did his best.

Gamzee shook his head and look at Nepeta, "Oh, man Nep! I gotta head back to the house, I'll see you there, k?"

"Of courrrse! But maybe I could come with mew?" She looked at him with large eyes. How could he say no? Not to mention that meant he got to spend time with her. Gamzee nodded and they started walking, eating as they did.

When the food was gone and trash thrown out, Nepeta jumped on Gamzee's back and he carried her for a while. At first the close contact made Gamzee blush and he hoped his clown make-up covered it, but they chatted and pointed things out to each other, smiling and laughing all the while. It was crazy how happy Gamzee felt when he was around her.

At one point Nepeta put her cat ears on Gamzee's head. With wide eyes he felt the furry triangles on top of his head and grinned. "Hey sis! Now I'm a cat too!" He proceeded to purr and meow like a cat making Nepeta giggle.

Once they reached the house he set Nepeta down and gave her ears back. As he walked up the stairs to his room he noticed that Nepeta was following him. He smiled to himself.

"Gamzee?" Nepeta asked from behind him, "Could I… umm… would mew let me see mew without yourrrr make up?..."

This caught him off guard and he stopped suddenly, causing Nep to bump into him. Nearly falling backwards she grabbed at him, arms going around his waist and face buried in the small of his back.

He stiffened, carefully turning to look down at her. Several emotions crossing his face. He pulled her arms away from him and went down a few steps.

The look on Nepeta's face was one of worry. "I'm sorrry. I shouldn't have asked."

Gamzee picked her up, one arm under her knees wrapping around to end with his hand on her thigh, the other around her back and caressing her warm stomach. Without a word he carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter.

"What…" She started but he hushed her. He then filled the sink with warm water and handed her a wash cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water and giving it a little squeeze she started wiping away the make up, smiling when his skin began to show through.

She was nearly finished and had only to do a small area around his mouth. He watched her face as she drew the cloth over his skin and saw something change. Suddenly he was very aware of standing between her legs, of how close her face was, how he could smell the sweetness of her, how soft and warm her hand was cupping his face…

Nepeta leaned forward, only hesitating a moment before her mouth was on his. As Gamzee appreciated the softness of her lips, a hunger grew in the pit of his stomach. Pressing his mouth a little more insistently on hers he was happy when she responded with the same kind of fervor.

Her hands went to cup his face, run through his hair and wrap around his neck while his went to her waist, feeling her ribs and curving down to her hips. He rubbed small circles there and soon traveled back up. This time under her shirt. Her breath caught and she lifted her arms so he could pull off her shirt.

Under it she had a pink bra, trimmed in smooth ribbon. Cupping her chest he ran his fingers over the ribbon all the while covering her neck and shoulders in open mouth kisses. Trailing the kisses down her collarbone, he gently pulled the straps off her shoulders and her breast fell out, bouncing a little. They were full and round, pale in color with small pink tips. Teasing one nipple with his fingers he drew the other into his mouth.

Nepeta continued to run her hands over him, but now grasped his horns as well, rubbing and tugging on them. Gamzee moaned against her chest whenever she rubbed them, sending a shiver through her body and to her core.

Pulling her closer, to the point of almost falling off, Gamzee ground against her. A moan escaping from both of them. Continuing to move his hips, Gamzee kissed back up her neck, capturing her mouth.

Nepeta's hands moving to his back, pulling his shirt up and over his head and her toes hooked into the band of his pants, easily them off along with his boxers. Gamzee's bulge twisted and turned, searching for something that would create friction and bring him relief. He ground against her even more, the friction from her skirt and panties just enough to tease, but not satisfy.

Nepeta's hands twisted his horns and ran her fingers over the three horizontal grub scars on his ribs, working him up as much as she could. Her hips rocking forward against his length to get some friction herself.

Still kissing passionately, Gamzee moved his hands to her thighs, running the length of them, his fingers grazing under her skirt. His hands moving higher until they reached her panties. Giving them a little tug, he grunted.

Leaning back Nepeta shook her head no, slid off the counter and kneeling in front of him and wound her fingers over the length of his tentabulge. Using both hands to accommodate his large size, she rub up and down coating her hands in purple.

A loud gasp and long moan was all the sound he made before beginning to pant heavily, his mouth open slightly. Nepeta's hands slid along his length squeezing and twisting in ways that made it hard for him to think. Soon sounds were pulled unwilling from him. Gripping the wall with one hand and the counter with the other, he did his best not to start bucking forward.

Gamzee's breathing became more rapid as he felt the tightness in his middle growing. Her mouth went around the tip, sucking a little he couldn't hold on anymore. The warmth and wetness, the feel of her fingers slick sliding over the sensitive skin of his bulge, it was just too much for him. "Fuuuccckk!" he yelled, and a gush of purple genetic material covered her front, a little dripping off her chin.

Still breathing heavily, Gamzee ran Nepeta a bath while she undressed and got a clean set of clothes from the bag she kept in his closet.

"Miracles." Gamzee said as he gently washed her.

Nepeta smiled, "Does that mean mew liked it?" Then her face fell, "I'm sorrrry I'm not ready to do more."

"Don't be sis. That was more than we've ever done before, and as your boyfriend of three month," he grinned, "I am more then willing to wait for whatever miracles you want to share with me."

Glad to see her smiling he added, "After this, I'll get my face back on while you dress, and then why don't we grab us up some wicked elixir and some hand pies. I'll give you a back ride to the school. Maybe you can come with me to hand in my work?"

"Sounds pawsitively perrrrfect!" Nepeta giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

Eyes wide, he paused in his washing. "Miracles."


	8. Chapter 8

Kanaya walked into the large open room and looked around to see if everyone had arrived. Rose, Eridan, Feferi and Karkat were to come over to her house for a fitting and meet in the basement where she created all her masterpieces.

Aside from a washing machine and dryer, the entire basement was dedicated to rolls of material, sewing machines, ironing boards, sewing mannequins and anything else she might need.

Eridan, Rose and Feferi were already sitting at the table, in their human forms, just as she had asked them to be.

"Alright you three, I just finished talking with Equius and Aradia about the runway and it seems that they are almost finished! Equius said they would be done before they leave in three days. Does anyone know where Karkat is?" Eridan just shrugged.

"He said he had to work this morning, maybe they made him stay late?" Feferi offered.

Kanaya nodded "Right, well lets get you three started and I will just get him going when he gets here. So Feferi, you are going to be Fiona. I have your outfits behind the wood changing partition with the filigree scrollwork on it. Please go put on the dress first."

As Feferi went to change, Kanaya walked up to Eridan. "Rose, Eridan, yours is going to be a little more difficult. Seeing as Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum are pink, I need your skin to be pink. I found some paint that should work well, but we need to find the right shade and make sure you have no allergic reaction to it. We also need to mark on you how far in the paint should go, we will do that with all three outfits. I think it would be best if we did the fittings and then looked at the paint. As for your hair..."

"Kan," Eridan interrupted her, "I've already scheduled an appointment with Sonja to get it professionally dyed. And one for after the show to get it put back."

Kanaya's eyebrows rose. "So you don't want to wear a wig?"

Eridan looked aghast, "Do you know how horrendous I would look in a wig? Absolutely not! Now, where do I change?"

Kanaya directed him to the partition that had his three outfits behind as she looked at Rose, "You don't have a problem wearing a wig, do you?" Rose just shook her head.

Kanaya turned as Karkat walked down the stairs. "Oh, good! I was afraid you would not make it, Karkat. Your clothes are behind the last partition there. The one with brown and sky blue."

"How's this?" asked Feferi coming out in a shimmering, floor length white dress. It fit her perfectly and the draping was in all the right places.

"Amazing!" said Kanaya "I don't think we will have to change anything on this one. Did you find the shoes as well?"

To this Feferi pulled at the dress a little, a slit going high on her thigh, to show plenty of leg and matching white heels studded with diamonds. "Yeah, and you got the size right too!"

Kanaya smiled "There will be some jewelry and hair pieces, but we will get that out before the show." then looking at Karkat said, "Karkat. Please close your mouth and go try on your things." Karkat snapped his mouth shut and, fingering an ear cuff, went to do as asked.

The four of them continued to try on one outfit after another, Kanaya checking and making notes on each one. They all agreed that Kanaya was a genius and knew just how to make each piece fit just the right way.

Around two hours later they were finished and headed up the stairs, Eridan and Rose with four streaks of pink on their arms. Kanaya hugged each at the door, saying "Thank you all again for being my models. Feferi, you were wonderful. Rose and Eridan, if you have any reaction to the paint, let me know right away so I can find something different. And Karkat, you really are my Marshall Lee. I swear, if he were a real person I would say you were twins! And remind Sollux that he needs to bring Gamzee with him tomorrow."

As they left John, Jade, Nepeta and Vriska arrived to do their fittings.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kanaya led the four of them to the basement, she chatted away. "I can not believe I only have two weeks left until the show! Jade, we will have your hair straightened before a few hours before it starts. And Gamzee was nice enough to give Equius two of his guitars. Equius said he just had to put the final touches on them and then we will have our ax-guitars."

They all sat down at the table, facing an excited Kanaya. "Yeah, Yeah. She's going to be a great Marceline." said Vriska pushing Nepeta out her seat and sitting down next to John. Then scooting her chair even closer.

Nepeta didn't seem to mind, and just sat on the floor by John's feet and leaned back against him. John cleared his throat nervously and blushed just the slightest bit.

"So," he said clearing his throat. "I know I'm going to be Jake the Dog and Jade is going to be Marceline, but who is Nepeta going to be?"

Kanaya noticed that Vriska actually looked a little miffed that he hadn't ask who she was supposed to be, but said "Vriska is the Ice Queen and Nepeta is going to be Cake."

John poked at Nepeta's shoulder, "Hear that Nep? Jake and Cake!" Nepeta only playfully poked him back and giggled, causing John to blush brightly.

Seeing this, Vriska hauled John to his feet. "Whatever! Lets get this over with. Where do we change?"

Kanaya pointed to each of the four changing partitions in turn, "Jade, Nepeta, John, Vriska."

While the four of them were changing into their first set of clothes Vriska poked her head behind John's partition. "Joooooooohn! I see your tighty-whiteys!" she laughed.

"VRISKA!" John yelled quickly covering himself. This only prompted her to laugh harder and snort a bit in the process.

Once changed they headed to the open space of the room for Kanaya to look over them.

"Oh, wow! Nepeta you look… you look… I mean… WOW!" John stuttered his eyes going wide.

She had on a tan, soft leather outfit. A thick strip covering her chest, tight fitting pants that went to just below her knee and had a small slit, matching heels that had leather strips criss-crossing up her calves, and the same strips going along her arms and toned waist. There was some markings painted on the leather where Cake had darker fur, and a fluffy tail swished out from behind her. "It's perrrrfect!" she said spinning around.

"Joooooooohn! What about me? Don't I look good too? Way better then kitty soft-paws over there, wouldn't you say?" Vriska ask stepping in front of him.

John nodded, "Uh, yeah Vriska. You look really nice." Vriska turned and smirked at the cat girl, who was too busy spinning around to notice.

Kanaya looked at them each, jotting down a few notes. "Nice John. You look great Nepeta. You too Vriska. Why don't you go change into the next outfit. Jade, I think I am going to have to shorten that top a little.

"Really?" Jade said "Well, I'm not too sure about that, but it is your show. So… whatever you think is best, I will agree on!" and she marched behind her partion to try on the next ensemble.

Finally done with the fittings for that day, Kanaya thanked them all and said goodbye. John whispered something to Jade, who gave a big smile and nodded and then quickly walked over to Nepeta.

"What's that all about?" Vriska asked Jade. "Oh, nothing. He just has something to ask her, is all." she answered while walking away.

Vriska wanted to follow them and find out what John was going to ask Nepeta, but she had to work and knew that curiosity was going to be gnawing at her all night. "Damn job!" she mumbled to herself as she walked the opposite way.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Sollux was crouched down, with a look of annoyance on his face. "Gamzee! Move your ath! Kanaya wanted uth there ten minuteth ago!" Sollux yanked the taller man's hair, then stood up and using his foot gently kicked at Gamzee's side and ribs so he would get up and keep walking.

Gamzee reluctantly stood up, "Sorry Solbro. The way the wind was moving the leaves on that tree and those fluffy white clouds, I just had to stop and enjoy the miracle of mother nature!" Sollux just scoffed at him, pulling on his arm to make him walk faster.

As they walked through the door, Sollux yelled for Kanaya. "We're here!"

"In the basement!" she yelled back. Gamzee headed down with Sollux following behind.

He could here Kanaya talking to someone and was curious who it was. As far as he knew, it was just supposed to be him and Gamzee there, so he could talk tech with Kanaya while helping Gamzee concentrate on his fitting. Tavros, Terezi and Jade were to come for their fittings as well, but not for another half hour.

Sollux stopped two steps short of the floor when he saw Kanaya talking with none other than Dave. "Thup Kanaya." He said as he made his way over to Gamzee, who had stopped in front of the rolls of material and was proceeding to rub his cheek over one and then another humming in appreciation. "Thtrider."

"Hey." Dave nodded as Kanaya walked over.

"Alright," she said leading Gamzee back to the table after Sollux managed to pry him off a particularly fuzzy roll. "So Sollux and I are going to chat while Dave and Gamzee try on their clothes. So, hop to it. Dave, you are over there and Gamzee, you are behind this one. As soon as you have the first outfit on, come out and let me see it. Ok?"

Dave headed to his partition and Gamzee nodded saying "You got it, sis." but didn't move.

"Gamzee, you gotta go change." Sollux said pointing at the partition.

"Right!" Gamzee said disappeared behind it.

"Sit down Sollux" Kanaya said, pointing at the chair Dave had just vacated. Sollux noted that it was still warm and he fidgeted a bit at the thought of Dave having just been there.

As they got settled and Sollux was setting up his laptop he looked at her, "Why ith Dave here?"

She shook her head. "Dave was going to do his fitting yesterday, but ended up having to work. And he had class in the morning, so they only logical thing to do was to have him and Jade trade times. He came over now and Jade came yesterday."

Smiling to herself, she didn't mention that Dave hadn't remembered about work until after she had hinted that Sollux would be over the next day.

Just then they heard Gamzee exclaim, "Woah! Look at this mother-fuckin' beard!" At this they laughed, the mood lightened considerably.

The two talked between Kanaya checking the outfits, and soon had the details worked out.

The first outfit fit well on both Gamzee and Dave, although Kanaya noticed that Sollux never looked straight at Dave. Only glancing over when Dave had turned or was distracted by something.

Sollux also informed Kanaya that he had talked to his professor. It was agreed that he was doing enough work on Kanaya's fashion show that it would count as his final as well. Kanaya was happy that the situation benefited them both.

Tavros and Terezi arrived while Dave and Gamzee were changing into their second set.

Kanaya sent the newcomers to change after talking to them about the paint that would cover their skin.

The various yellows, oranges and reds matched to the different types of material looked spectacular on the two.

"Imprethive Kan! Thothe two really look like they're on fire."

She nodded. "Thank you! And Equius found a way to make it look like their hair is real fire. I owe him a lot for all the help he has given. It's a secret, but I have already started the designs on a wedding dress and tux. When I know who the bridesmaids and groomsmen will be I'm going to start on them too."

The third set of clothes were being put on. Gamzee, Tavros and Terezi were out quickly and, after approval from Kanaya, changed back.

Tavros and Terezi said their goodbyes and left. Once Gamzee was back into his compfy clothes he headed straight to the fuzzy roll of material.

Dave took longer getting out from behind his partition. But when he finally did both Kanaya and Sollux stared. "Dave, you're hot!" Kanaya said enthusiastically, then shaking herself went over to Dave and walked around him mumbling and asking him to move this way and that.

During all of this, Dave was looking at Sollux. Not once did he glance away. He seemed to be watching for Sollux's reaction while never showing any of his own.

Sollux looked him up and down, not noticing Dave was looking at him until it was too late and he struggled to hide the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. What Dave wore was nothing fancy, and on anyone else it would seem like everyday clothes, but on Dave it looked spectacular. Sollux thought of the saying 'it's not the clothes that make the man, but the man that makes the clothes', and decided it was never more true than now.

Black converse high tops, blue cargo shorts with a wallet chain, a pale blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a white hood with little ears hung loose around his head. Red headphones peeked out from the hood, and a light green backpack held an assortment of swords.

Sollux followed Dave's arms down (noticing it was well muscled but not bulging) to the light brown leather bracers. Grasped in one hand and resting on his shoulders was a very beautifully crafted and large battle ax that had a glaive spear point at the end of the handle and draped around it was a chain whip. The first outfit Dave had tried on had no weapons at all and the second only had a single blade thrust through the belt.

After glancing at the impressive weapon Sollux's eyes shot down to see Dave looking at him. Blond hair slightly obscured the blue eyes locked on him and Sollux had a fleeting thought of how it was weird that Dave's human eyes were an electric red, but his troll eyes were an iridescent blue. (which also happened to be two of his four favorite colors)

Sollux quickly looked away, but said "Not bad, Thtrider. That look really fitth you."

"This is just wonderful! Nearly everything fit, and out of my whole collection I only have to make a few minor adjustments. Now, Dave you go change and please be careful with the weapons!" Dave nodded and turned away.

Turning, Kanaya sighed, "Sollux, please get Gamzee off my roll of material. I think he's starting to drool on it. There is some Faygo in that small fridge if you need something to tempt him away." Kanaya continued and pointed to a small mini-fridge near the table.

"Got it." Sollux said heading over to Gamzee, who thankfully was not drooling… yet, but had perked up at the mention of his favorite drink.

Finished with everything Kanaya led the small group back outside. Once on the porch Kanaya hooked arms with Gamzee and looked from Sollux to Dave and back again. "Dave, why don't you and Sollux go and talk about the music now?"

"What?" Sollux asked in surprise. "Well now would be the best time. The date for my show is fast approaching and neither of you have anything else to do today."

Sollux just blinked at her. "Well I'd like to, but…"

"But nothing." Dave cut in. "Come on Sollux, Kanaya's right. We really do need to talk about the music and besides, I'm getting hungry. Lets go grab some burgers and we can go over the hows and whens of my masterpiece."

"Gamzee?" Sollux ask. Gamzee just waved a hand "It's cool Solbro. Go on and get the miracles of music straightened out. I'm gonna chill with sis here for a while, then head home."

Author's note: The outfit that Dave is wearing is the one on the cover. Also, Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Sollux climbed into the passenger side of Dave's car, buckled up and then just sat there with his hands wrapped around his laptop. After what seemed like an eternity, although it had really only been a few minutes, Sollux looked over at Dave before going back to staring at his laptop and said "You make a pretty good Finn."

"Shit!" Dave said, glancing at a startled Sollux, "Two compliments in less than an hour? I must be doing something right."

Sollux just snickered and asked "Tho where are we going?"

"How about that little place where Tavros works? My treat." Dave suggested and Sollux nodded his approval. Everyone loved Tavros's cooking.

"I gotta ask, where did you get that axth from? It was pretty sweet." Sollux asked as they pulled into the diner's parking lot.

"I designed it and Equius made it. That one was from a year or two ago, but when I showed it to Kan she said it was just what she needed." Dave said as they got out of the car and walked into the diner.

Once they had been seated Sollux continued, "A year ago? Tho doeth that mean you dethigned other weaponth too?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah, Bro and I both do. We design it, Equius makes it and then if we sell it, we split the profit. They usually sell for a bit since all of them are one of a kind and completely awesome. So between that and our DJing… you know."

The waitress came up to take their order and recognizing them as some of Tav's friends, greeted them warmly and said she would let Tavros know who the order was for.

"Wow, that'th imprethive. I wouldn't mind theeing thome of the other weaponth you dethigned, if they're anything like the ath." Sollux thought he saw a twitch in Dave's cheek. Almost like he was about to smile, but caught himself just in time. "Tho, Thrider, what have you got ath far ath the muthic for Kanaya'th thow?" Sollux asked fiddling with his napkin.

"Let me see your laptop." Dave said holding out his hand. Normally no one was allowed to touch his laptop, but…

Sollux and Dave spent the next while discussing Dave's music and how it should be put in Kanaya's show, only pausing when the waitress brought their food. She told them that Tavros had made it special for them, and that he would come out and chat, but was swamped with orders.

Every once in a while their hands or arms would brush against each other sending small shivers over Sollux. And at one point he turned to say something to Dave, only to find his face mere inches from other's. Sollux thought he saw Dave shiver as his breath ghosted across the Dave's neck and cheek, but dismissed it as wishful thinking and backed up a bit. By the time they had the music sorted out and Sollux's laptop was safely tucked back it it's case, they were almost done eating.

Dave stood up and Sollux looked at him, "Bathroom." he said pointing in the direction of the restrooms. "Be right back."

Sollux watched appreciatively as he walked off. Dave was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves open and folded up once, a burgundy skinny tie hung loose about his neck, burgundy pants that were form fitting, but not tight, black combat boots, a wide leather bracelet and his sunglasses were sitting atop his head.

While Sollux did enjoy what he saw, he felt rather underdressed in his white t-shirt, bootcut blue jeans with tears, mismatched converse, red and blue headphones hung around his neck and on his wrist some black jelly bands.

As Sollux stared openly at the back of Dave, the waitress showed up and set down two forks and a plate. On it was a large piece of cheesecake drizzled with a honey sauce and surrounded by raspberries.

"Uh, we didn't order thith." Sollux said indicating the dessert. The waitress just nodded and said "Chef Tavros sent it out since he can't leave the kitchen."

All Sollux could think to say was "Oh, ok. Thankth." As she was leaving he debated about asking for a second plate, but the thought of sharing the dessert with Dave kept him from speaking up.

When Dave sat back down, Sollux pointed to the dessert "Look what Tav thent uth." Dave picked up the forks and hand one to Sollux. Sollux thought he saw the hint of a smile on Dave's lips but couldn't be sure, so he again dismissed the thought and took the offered fork.

With the plate in the middle Sollux and Dave had to lean forward to reach it. They both went to get a bite on their forks and their knuckles brushed against each other.

Dave cleared his throat then took a bite. "Would you like…" Dave started but then stopped, shaking his head and taking another bite, their hands once again brushing together.

"What'th that Thtrider, I didn't hear you." Sollux said looking up and placing a bite of cheesecake in his mouth. Some of the sauce clung to his bottom lip and his tongue shot out to lick it away.

Dave stared at him, mouth slightly open, "I was just wondering if you… uh… if you… uh… wanted me to design something for you." he said at last, scolding himself internally for not saying what he had intended. 'What is wrong with me?' he wondered, 'Why am I acting so uncool?'.

He quickly took another bite to keep his stomach from doing a few flip flops. "Really? You'd do that?" Sollux asked a little surprised, "That would be cool of you. Thankth."

Dave paused, did Sollux sound a little disappointed? "No problem." he shrugged, then said "But you know that means we have to get together again to talk about what kind of weapon you want me to design. I could show you some of my other designs, order something for delivery and hang out some."

He grinned internally when their hands brushed again, Sollux smiled, and their hands stayed over the plate, touching. "Thoundth like a plan." Sollux said, still not moving his hand away.

Encouraged by the contact and a bit of his cool coming back, Dave moved his wrist slightly up and down so that the back of their hands rubbed together. A warmth spread over Dave starting at his hand and moving up his arm. He leaned in a little more.

He took a breath and said "Sollux," but that was all that came out as a tray full of drinks tipped out of a waitress's hand, heading straight for them.

Dave flash stepped to the other side of the table covering Sollux and getting a back full of cold liquid. When the plastic cups that had clattered to the floor stopped their spinning, Dave stood up and looked at Sollux, thankful that nothing had got on him.

No, it would not have hurt Sollux, but neither did Dave want something like that to happen to him. The waitress began apologizing right away to both Dave and Sollux, and the people whose drinks she had spilled. Dave just shrugged, telling her it was fine.

Since they had already paid, he grabbed Sollux's hand, pulled him out of the booth and out to his car. Dave was ever aware that Sollux's hand was grasping his and that neither seemed in a hurry to let go.

At the car Dave did reluctantly let go and reached into the back seat grabbing a bag. "Extra clothes." he said holding up the bag. "Give me a minute to go change, ok?" Sollux nodded and said "Thankth Dave, you didn't have to do that." Dave shrugged again "Maybe not. But I wouldn't hesitate to do it again, if it meant keeping you looking so good." And he sprinted off leaving Sollux wide eyed.

When Dave came back out he was in jeans and a grey t-shirt, his sunglasses folded and hanging from the collar of his shirt. "Ready?" he asked.

Sollux nodded and Dave quietly sighed, disappointed that the moment had ended.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12 (little bit a smut warning)

They began the drive to Sollux's house not saying a word. Dave stole a glance at him when driving allowed it. He could feel his stomach tightening and his thoughts wandering.

During one glance, Sollux's tongue peeked out again to lick his lips. As Dave watched that tongue glide across the lips that looked so soft and inviting, he knew that was the end of it.

He quickly pulled into an empty parking lot and shut off the engine. When Sollux turned to ask what he was doing, Dave placed a hand on either side of his face and pressed their lips together.

A squeak of surprise escaped Sollux and after only a moments hesitation began kissing him back. Joy and fear exploded within Dave. Joy that he was finally kissing Sollux and fear that this would be the only time it ever happened.

When Sollux wrapped his arms around Dave, deepening the kiss instead of pulling away, Dave did the same, allowing his fingers to ghost through his hair and run trails up and down his back and arms. Sollux flicked the tip of his tongue against Dave's bottom lip and then again, a bit slower.

Moaning into the kiss, Dave opened his mouth and their tongues met, twisting together. Neither fought for the upper hand but easily took turns exploring each other, enjoying the warmth and wetness they found. Minutes passed before they slowly pulled away.

"Dave." Sollux said in a half whisper, half moan. Dave shivered at the sound of his name coming from Sollux's mouth and wanted to hear it again. Hear it moaned, chanted, screamed.

They were kissing again, this time hands desperately going everywhere and anywhere. As Sollux reached under Dave's shirt and made a sound of appreciation, a thought went through Dave's mind 'If this is the only time I get to be like this with Sollux I'm going to make the most if it. I wont push him but as long as this is something he wants too, I'm not stopping.' and as if on cue Dave's hand brushed over Sollux's lap causing him to gasp and moan in the most delicious way possible.

Dave didn't hesitate. Kissing along his neck, he palmed Sollux through his pants. Sollux ran his hands up and down Dave's back unable to keep his moans, pants and whimpers from escaping.

Soon Sollux pulled him into another smoldering kiss, whispering "Pleathe! Pleathe Dave." Against his mouth. Dave knew what he wanted.

He easily undid Sollux's pants then help him to shimmy them down just far enough to free his length. Dave looked down at Sollux to see twin tentabulges searching for him. Nothing at that moment could have been a more perfect sight.

They both groaned as Dave grasped one, feeling the warmth that he had been thinking about for so long. Dave gave his length a few strokes, allowing the other to curl and wrap around his wrist, all these sensations causing Sollux's hips to jerk forward.

He kissed Sollux anywhere he could, sometimes sucking gently, sometimes nipping at his skin. Dave's fingers began to moisten and Sollux closed his eyes and let out little moans and pleading whimpers.

Suddenly Dave felt his wrist being grabbed, stopping his hand as Sollux said "Wait! Wait a minute Dave." Dave stopped, unsure of what he had done wrong and afraid that Sollux would want to stop now.

He took a breath, if that's what he wanted, Dave would accept it and not push any further. Letting the breath out he looked up at Sollux and finding his eyes lidded and looking heatedly at Dave.

Dave smiled when Sollux, breathing heavy, said "I don't want to be the only one to…, I mean I want you to, too…, I want… You."

Kissing him again giving his bulge a few more caresses, Dave mumbled "We're only 10 minutes from my house and there isn't anyone home."

Sollux looked at him, his eyes filled with lust, "Then why aren't you driving yet?"

Dave chuckled and started the car, speeding out of the lot and down the road. The streets were empty and he was in a hurry.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 (smut warning)

No sooner had Dave shut the door to his house then he was pushed up against the wall, Sollux leaning his body close and kissing him like the world would end. Their bulges pressing their pants in an attempt to twist together.

Starting to get heated up again he just dropped the keys on the mat in front of the door and placed his hands around Sollux, grasping at his ass.

Without any warning Dave picked Sollux up and the only thing Sollux could do was wrap his arms and legs around Dave and keep kissing him. He easily carried Sollux across the sitting room, up the stairs and into his own room, never once breaking the kiss.

Reaching his room Dave set Sollux down, only pausing to make sure his door was shut and locked. Sollux tugged at his shirt impatiently and Dave had no problem pulling it over his head before turning back around to pull the shirt off of Sollux and dropping it next to his own.

Dave wrapped his arms around the shorter man, relishing in the feel of bare skin. Mouth on skin and lips, and hands removing clothes Dave and Sollux made their way to Dave's bed.

Sollux laid down and, propped on his elbows, looked Dave up and down and the desire that filled him made his breath quicken and his bulge ache all the more. Dave gazed down at the man he had been dreaming about and knew that if there wasn't more to this, that it would destroy him. Not wanting to think about what would happen if Sollux didn't feel the same, he stayed in the moment, crawling over Sollux and kissing him deeply.

Sollux's bulges wrapped around Dave's, stroking and twisting, the blue and yellow mixing like tie-dye. Dave's breath caught and he immediately peppered Sollux's neck and shoulder in kisses and nips, licking and sucking, leaving marks here and there to show what he felt was already his.

Sollux began panting, writhing under Dave and creating even more friction. "Dave!" he gasped. Dave nuzzled him under his chin, "Sollux, you feel so good!" he groaned, then gasped and looked questioningly down at Sollux's face.

He had spread his legs a bit allowing Dave's bulge to slide away from his own and towards his nook. Sollux had his hands on Daves hips and was rubbing circles into them.

With the tip of his bulge slowly inching into Sollux's tight nook, he had to make sure, "Sollux?..." he asked. He was answered with a moan and a tug to his waist that pulled him down and just a little further in. Needing no other answer he thrust in quick and hard, pulling a scream of ecstasy from Sollux, Dave groaning loudly as the tightness and friction caused by Sollux's nook sent shivers through him.

Buried to the hilt, his heart pounding and his breathing heavy, Dave began sliding in and out, a bit more gently than before, allowing his bulge to explore the tight, warm area. Dave thought Sollux was making the most wonderful sounds and didn't hold back his own noises, wanting Sollux to know what this was doing to him, exactly how it was affecting him.

Sollux pulled him close, kissing him and moving his hips up to meet Dave's. "Oh!" Sollux moaned as a particularly sensitive spot was brushed against, and he ran his hands up and down Dave's sides and back. A warmth began in their stomachs as Dave's bulge brushed the spot again and again. They rolled over, never parting until Sollux sat atop Dave, legs on either side.

Not even hesitating Sollux started riding the man beneath him. His breath hitching when Dave grabbed his searching bulges and stroked them in time with their movements. The warmth grew, enveloping them both when suddenly something changed. Suddenly Sollux was filled even more, the friction exceedingly delicious.

The stretching Dave's dick caused only fueled Sollux to ride him harder and a moaning chant of Dave's name spilled from Sollux's lips. The reaction Dave got from Sollux after he changed pushed him to the edge and the only thing he could do was yell Sollux's name as he came hard inside him, hips bucking up with the intensity of it.

When Sollux heard his name called out and felt Dave's release within him, he knew it was too much and the warmth inside him explode, filling all his senses. Back arching, he ground down on Dave, his yellow genetic material coating the dick still deep in him and spilling over the hands still grasping his bulges. Shivers ran the length of him as he slowly came down from his sex induced high.

Sollux leaned forward, pulling off of Dave and kissing him. He started to stand when Dave grabbed him, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice tinged with nervousness. Fear ran through him that Sollux was about to leave.

"I wath going to get a warm wath-cloth to clean up with. We kinda need it." Sollux said. "Where'th your bathroom?" he asked when Dave didn't reply.

Dave didn't let go, he couldn't. "I'll show you." he said getting up as well, being careful not to smear anything. After they had cleaned up Dave lead Sollux back to the bed and flopping down pulled Sollux down with him, immediately wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

"Dave?" Sollux asked unsure of what was going to happen now and fearing that it was only a one night stand. He felt Dave take a deep breath.

"Sollux, be mine. Stay with me. I wanted to tell you at dinner how I felt, but I…. Please, just be mine?" Dave closed his eyes, fear gripping him.

When Sollux kissed him, his eyes shot open in surprise and happiness. He grinned into the kiss and pulled Sollux closer.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Gamzee ran over to the group gathered in the courtyard. Nepeta was on his back, giggling from all the bouncing. Setting her down, he plopped onto the grass and she promptly found and picked a large dandelion and began playing with it.

Gamzee looked over the group. John and Jade were sitting together at one end of the picnic table, whispering like they often did and he fleetingly wondered if John was still upset about Nepeta's rejection. John had been both sad and embarrassed when he found out that Nepeta and him were together, but John had hugged her and said he was glad she was happy. She in turn had promised to keep it a secret, so he wouldn't be the butt of any jokes and promised the crying boy that she was going to make it her mission to find him someone and get his ship sailing. She had only told Gamzee because he deserved to know and knew he would keep the secret to. Nepeta had then promptly went to her shipping wall (she had started a new one in her back bedroom) and started on her promise.

At the other end of the table he saw Feferi, Eridan, Kanaya and Rose. They were all talking and munching on the snacks in front of them.

He continued his scan and a smile crept up on his face as he saw his best friend sitting with Tavros. Karbro was leaning against the tree and Tavros was leaning against him, drawing pad in hand and pencil moving in quick strokes. Karkat wound his arms around Tav, and in return Tavros leaned his head back and they shared a few chaste kisses. Miracles! Deciding to watch the two, Gamzee leaned back on his hands.

A short time later he was jolted out of his daze by an elbow to the side. He glanced at Nepeta, who with a nod of her head, indicated he should look back at the table. The four at the one end of the table were still busy chatting away, but at the other end he noticed that Jade had left and John was now on his own.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing and looked back at Nepeta, his face scrunched cutely in confusion. Nepeta this time used her eyes to say he should look back at the table again. As he did, he saw Vriska stalk over to the table, flop down on the opposite side of John and begin animatedly talking to him. John suddenly burst out laughing at whatever it was Vris had said. Gamzee's eyes went wide for a second and then the smile was back. Nepeta had been right and he knew his little kitten was pawsitively happy about it.

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanaya was rushing about in a fluster. No one had seen her this worked up before, she was always one to remain calm and concise. The runway had been set up, music was playing and a crowd was gathering in the seats surrounding the stage and in the front row was Kanaya and Sollux's professors.

"Ten minutes!" Kanaya said loudly to the group of friends gathered around her. Some of her classmates had showed up to help her models change once they had done their walk.

"Everyone, thank you so much for all the help you have given me! I am forever grateful." and with that she walked out onto the platform to begin the show.

*time skip*

Everything had gone perfectly. The lighting, music and pictures displayed on the large screen behind the runway had timed out perfectly with whoever was walking. No one had tripped and changing outfits had gone smoothly. Kanaya's designs were met with an applause that rivaled her classmates and both Kanaya and Sollux's professors were thoroughly impressed. There were even a few job offers placed on the table for them along with Dave, Jade, Karkat, Nepeta and Eridan.

Putting away the last few chairs, Kanaya looked at everyone. "Now then! I am inviting everyone back to my place for a celebratory party!" The group cheered and started out the door, excited chatter filling the air.

Vriska pulled John away from the group. As the door closed behind their friends he gave her a quizzical look. "What's up, Vris?"

"Look, John. I really like you and I think we should go out." Vriska said crossing her arms and frowning at him.

John blushed a little, "Really?"

"Yeah, well, I mean we should at least give it a shot." she answered, uncrossing her arms and swinging them as she began slowly walking around, not looking at him.

She stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed her wrist and warm fingers beginning to caress it. A deep blush dusted her cheeks when John stepped in front of her. "Well, I agree." he said and then gently kissed her.

Vriska's eyes shot open. John's mouth on hers was warm and a little wet and perfect. In the back of her mind she thanked Nepeta for telling her she should make a move, even if the cat girl did annoy her to no end.

Vriska grabbed his hand and quickly led him up the walkway and behind the curtain. "Where we going Vriska?" John asked, a little confused.

From just outside the door Nepeta and Gamzee suddenly heard John yell. "Vriska! Vri...Vr… ohhhh…."

Nepeta clapped her hands, "Yay for happy endings!" she grinned. Then grabbing Gamzee's arm tight in her own, they made their way to Kanaya's house. There was no point in waiting on those two.

Author's note: Please review. Good or bad, I would like to know what you think.

Here is a list of who modeled who:

Karkat ~ Marshall Lee

Jade ~ Marceline

Eridan ~ Prince Gumball

Rose ~ Princess Bubblegum

Dave ~ Finn

Feferi ~ Fiona

Gamzee ~ Ice King

Vriska ~ Ice Queen

John ~ Jake

Nepeta ~ Cake

Tavros ~ Flame Prince

Terezi ~ Flame Princess


End file.
